


Day 2 : Haircut

by Nisie



Series: Re:vale 100 Days Drabble [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisie/pseuds/Nisie
Summary: When Re:vale was poor, they cut each other's hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own Idolish7 or Re:vale

       Re:vale was poor in the past. And this is another day of the two of them struggling with every little pennies they have to live as poor musicians. To the point they couldn’t even afford to go to barbershops. Or more like, they could but they figured that it would be better if they cut each other’s hair and save the money. Or at least, Momo thought so. 

      **“Leave it to me, Yuki! Momo-chan is a good trimmer!”**  Momo grinned as he prepared the scissors (borrowed from his sister), and had Yuki carry used newspaper before him to prevent the cut hairs from falling to the ground. It was their first year together, and Yuki’s hair had only reached his shoulder when his bangs got overgrown and blocks his eyes. Apparently the stress from his part time job and probably the excessive heat outside gave Yuki split ends on his hair. 

       _“Alright. I’ll leave it to you, Momo.”_ Yuki said. This was actually their first time cutting each other’s hair together. And despite Momo’s determination, the younger was actually nervous. Very nervous. But he tried with all his might to hide those nervousness. 

       **“Alright, here I go.”** Momo said, as he straightened Yuki’s silver hair with a comb. Despite the split ends, Yuki’s hair was soft. It was probably Momo exaggerating, but to him, it felt like he had just touched an angel’s feather. 

      The softness made Momo stoped his movement that Yuki had to remind him by calling him softly. Momo quickly apologized and continued with his work. He was used to this, since his sister made him learn and do it for her. And after doing it for years, he got the confidence to say that he’s pretty good for it. And besides, Yuki’s hair is long, like a woman’s. It made Momo easier to cut it. 

      Momo stopped his movement again when Yuki started humming. Momo screamed within his heart.  _‘Crap crap crap, Yuki is too cute, ahhhhh’._ And he thanked the dense guy for not noticing his ripened as apple face from the mirror. As if accompanying the cricketing Cicadas outside, Yuki hummed a random melody from his mind. Which later become another one of their Single song. But that has yet to happen as it was the event after this that inspired Momo to write the lyrics. 

     The bangs. 

      _‘Oh god, I can’t do it’_ was what Momo thought when he saw Yuki’s defenseless face, eyes closed, facing him as Momo swiped the bangs aside. Yuki looks happy too, like he’s eager to get the cut. Like he’s eager to get a… kis-

    _‘No no no, Momo, stay calm and focus. Bangs! You need to cut the bangs! Remember what happened last time when you cut sis’ bangs like cleopatra? Yeah right, don’t do it for Yuki. You.Must.Absolutely.Not.Fail’_ And with that, Momo gulped and cut the bangs. 

      With lots of effort (and intense internal screaming), Momo managed to finish the hair cut. He gasped for air right after he finished. It didn’t occur to him that he had hold his breath while he was cutting Yuki’s bangs. 

      **“I-it’s done! Yuki! How is it? Do you like it?”** Momo signaled. Yuki opened his eyes, and for a second, Momo thought he saw stars reflected in Yuki’s eyes. 

      _“Wow… Momo, you’re amazing. It looks like a professional cut.”_ Yuki said, glancing sideways to check the haircut. Yup, it was perfect. Yuki gave him a hum of acceptance. 

       After cleaning up the leftover hair, it’s now Momo’s turn for getting a haircut. His isn’t as worse as Yuki’s bangs. The truth is, Momo can take care of his own hair too by using the mirror, but he let Yuki do it for once. He wanted Yuki to cut his hair, to caress his hair with his gentle touches. 

      But instead of caressing, He felt Yuki’s face buried to his head. He could totally see that from the mirror as well. 

       **“Um… Yuki…-san?”** Is the way Momo calls Yuki whenever he’s anxious.  **“What are you doing?”** Momo asked. Did Yuki faint? No, that can’t be. He could hear Yuki’s muffled mutters. 

       _“Momo… smells like the sun.”_  Yuki muttered. Momo’s blush meter went up again from that one single comment.  _“And it’s fluffy, I want to keep mofu mofu Momo’s hair like this.”_ Yuki hummed again. Momo’s brain went overheat. If he was a program, then he’d surely reached the Out of Memory exception and crashed. 

      **“T-that’s it! That’s why I’m named Momo! You see? Because I’m MofuMofu!”** Momo replied, even though his eyes are spinning right now. He still managed to return to their (recently started) daily manzai. 

    _“Both Mo is for Mofu pff-h”_ Yuki stepped back and covered his face while snickering so hard. His eyes went teary and it looks like Momo has crashed the Yuki program as well. 

      **“Mou~ Yuki, This is where you should do a Tsukkomi!”** Momo grinned. Ah, thanks to that, his blush meter went down. He loved Yuki when he’s able to laugh expressively like this. Better than when the other stared longingly into the sky and went quiet. 

      _“Anyways, let’s continue. For Momo who tried his best for my sake, I’ll also do my best. Wait here, I’ll prepare my secret weapon.”_ Yuki said, leaving the room. Momo was baffled with the statement. What does Yuki mean by secret weapon? Some sort of hair cut scissors? Like the professional ones being used in barbershop? Nah, that can’t be. They’re too poor to afford something like that. 

     Momo heard loud clangs from the kitchen. It looks like Yuki was searching for something. He kept hearing the steel clangs from the plates and utensils they have.  **“Yukiii?”** Momo called. Worried that Yuki might came across a knife and got through his phobia once again. 

     _“I found it, Momo.”_ Yuki said from outside the room, and returned with the so-called-secret-weapon. Momo grimaced to the weapon. 

    A bowl. 

     **“Yuki-san? You’re not… eh? You’re not seriously going to- Eh?? This is a joke. This is the joke, isn’t it? This is where I’m supposed to say ‘What the heck!’ isn’t it?? Yuki-san?? Why are you grinning? EH??”** Momo blurted as Yuki walked closer, bowl in his hand and a gleeful smile on his face. 

    _“I saw it on a television show the other day. I’m sure this could work, Momo.”_ Yuki said, seemingly (abnormally) eager to cut Momo’s hair. Momo grimaced even further because he knew exactly which television show that was. **“No way! Yuki! That’s the British comedy show, isn’t it?! It’s Mr. B**N! Stop! Yuki! That’s not how people cut hair, Yuki!”** Momo screamed. 

    But Yuki didn’t listen. He placed the bowl on Momo, and like what he did always, smiled at Momo with his Ikemen smile trademark that could extend Momo’s life for another 100 years. Momo heard the snip, and it cut down the extra 100 years year by year for each snip. 

    In the end, it turned out… somewhat… weirdly cute. Yuki looks so proud of that. Well, his bangs are uneven, and Momo could tell that the length from one of his side is longer than the other side. And it was messy everywhere. But it was not as hazardous as it was. A good enough attempt for someone who had never cut hairs. 

     **“Yuki…”** Momo called. Holding back the tears in his eyes. 

     _“What is it, Momo?”_ Yuki asked. His gleeful smile still in tact. Momo could practically see flowers bloom behind him. 

     **“I’ll teach you how to cut hair better next time, okay?”** Momo said, hugging his partner. 

     _“Eh? This isn’t good enough? Momo? Momo?”_ Yuki looked confused. Well, they’ll learn. 

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering what Mofu Mofu means, it means fluffy.


End file.
